In the World of Characters
by Tylenol-Treasuregirl
Summary: What happens when anime characters were alive in our world and you were one of the only ones who could see them? This is the story of Teal, a young girl who is captured by characters in the middle of a Charactering War. Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or -Man. I only own my little protagonist and the group of archeologists at the beginning of the story.

* * *

I brushed my hand through my bangs, staring at the kanji sign with an annoyed expression. I let my hand trail from my hair to the choker around my throat and tugged on the charm. I turned to my comrades with a grin on my face, watching as the three of them return it with my good eye, my right eye. Smirking, I kicked through the sign and enjoyed the splintering sound of the board giving way to the blow.

"Well, you could always be a karate instructor if this got too boring." I glanced back at the redhead of the group, James, who had his arms crossed over his chest with an impish grin on his face. I tossed my hair back over my shoulder with a sigh.

"Sure, and I'd make damn sure that you'd be enrolled. Then it would give me a great excuse for kicking you around town." I led the way to the ruin, praying that we weren't struck down before we got inside. This was a Charactering hideout, and it was our job to take photos of the 'Creation Lab.' I wasn't sure who gave us this job, but I was curious; were there really anime characters in there.

"Why wait? You could drop him right here, and then the authorities would nail his sorry ass to a wall." Beth, the Goth of the group wrinkled her nose at James. He gave a mocking bow, antagonizing her to fight back. She just followed after Sherrie; the silent one of the group who always wore tinted sunglasses. I tossed her a playful smile to see if today she'd actually be social, but she seemed more intent on getting inside the ruins to notice.

I let my gaze follow Sherrie's as we entered the ruins letting her lead the way through the traps. For some reason she was good at predicting them, which was basically her position on the team.

I felt a blast of cold air become from in front of us, which surprised me seeing as there was only a wall in front of us. Then it felt as if there was a great weight crushing me down into the ground. My knees buckled and I hit the floor. I heard two more people hit the floor, realizing who they were when I saw that Sherrie was still standing.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Beth was trying to force herself up. Then I saw a silhouette of a man with a sword behind her, and felt my mouth go dry.

"Beth, behind you!" Both James and Beth glanced around, confused. The silhouette paused as if waiting. They both looked right past it, as if they were blind.

"Teal, what the hell is wrong with you? There's nothing-" Beth's body hit the floor before she could finish her sentence. I watched the silhouette move in a blur towards James. My eyes widened when he was dead next, and I spun my head towards Sherrie, who seemed unfazed by what had happened.

"Sherrie?" My heart began to pound faster when I watched as Sherrie's form began to change. Her blond hair grew long and was tied with a dark ribbon, and her excavation uniform changed into a dark business suit. But the one part of her that sent a chill down my spine was that she was an anime character. I felt my jaw work but no sound came out, so I just hung my head; I just didn't know what else to do. A hand encircled my throat, and hurled me into a wall roughly. I saw little dots blur my vision before I blacked out.

* * *

Hello people, and I think I have some explaining to do. My computer was redone, so I lost my "Of All the Pleasures" fanfiction that I had started. I apologize not for making sure that the document files were saved on my USB drive, and I know I had a handful of readers who were interested in it. So I'm making this fanfiction instead, seeing as I always wondered how Bleach and -Man characters would mesh; and also what would happen if they were in our world. TYKI"S MINE.... I wish. Please no flamers, unless you can disguise it as politer sounding criticism. Thanking you readers in advance, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
